


Blow

by orphan_account



Series: Teacher Hans and Student Anna [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Kristoff/Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anna never quite enjoyed university as much as she did when lounging in her political science professor’s plush chair, with said professor on his knees under his own desk, sucking bruises onto her thighs and easing her panties off until they dropped around her ankles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

Anna never quite enjoyed university as much as she did when lounging in her political science professor’s plush chair, with said professor on his knees under his own desk, sucking bruises onto her thighs and easing her panties off until they dropped around her ankles. Really, who needed politics when she had Hans’s tongue running up and down her lips? She could feel his breath with every exhale, his nails digging into her hips as he lapped at her, hungry but restrained, determined to make her squirm. Well, she wouldn’t. _She_ was in charge.

She threw her leg over his shoulder, kitten heel digging into his back, and he let out the most delightful cry. She fisted her hand in his hair and _tugged_ , until he had no choice but to follow and lick deeper into her. Giving in, he stiffened his tongue and fucked her in a teasing imitation of his cock, until she finally let out a low moan. Her eyes squeezed shut, she threw her head back when he turned his tongue’s attention to her clit and brought one hand to her folds, two fingers shamelessly slamming in and out. He worked her to a steady whimper, on the absolute _edge_ —

“Hey, um, is anyone in here?” someone vaguely familiar called out, hand raised to knock on Hans’s door, and oh, fuck, she recognized that blond mop.

“Hi, Kr-Kristoff! What a-are you doing h-here?” she rasped. Hans bit her on the thigh for responding; she dug her heel further into his back. Screw him, she can talk to whomever she wants, even when she’s getting eaten out, oh, God.

“Uh, I’m looking for Professor Koningh? How’d you get inside his office?” Kristoff rattled the doorknob, which was thankfully locked, Anna’s not sure she could hide her the blush on her face or the occasional spasm, especially with Hans _continuing like Kristoff isn’t even there_ —

“Ah! I mean, security got me the master key for all the doors on campus, you know, Princess rules and all, gotta be safe—” Hans sucked on her clit and curved his thick fingers toward _that spot_ , and she bit her hand to suppress her shriek.

“So you’re looking for him too? Great, we can look together!”

_Oh, Kristoff,_ she internally sighed. The hope in his voice was really too much—Hans shoved a third finger into her cunt and hissed, “ _Mine_ ,” as if there was ever a question. She bit back a groan and slapped the side of his head, then slid her fingers back into his hair as he put his mouth back to work.

“Shut _up_ —I mean, I think I saw him in the library! The science library, you know, the one across campus, _really far away_!”

“…Okay then?” Fuck, maybe she wasn’t as good an actress as she’d hoped. “We could go together, and maybe get ice slushies on the way? If you want to?”

Oh, my God, she was being asked out by a child—and Hans slipped his fourth finger into her and pumped, until the sound of slick skin sliding made her eyes roll back into her head. She bit her fist to muffle the cry that threatened to escape her, and dug her nails into Hans’s scalp as silent punishment. She could _feel_ his stupid grin.

“N-No! Thank you, really, I just r-remembered he ah-answered my question on the sy-syllabus! But y- _you_ should totally go with-without me!”

“…Okay.” Man, now she felt guilty, she had no time for guilt. “I’ll see you later I guess.”

“Yep!” she squeaked. “See you!”

She waited until his footsteps faded before tugging Hans up from under his desk, until he stood between her thighs, his mouth red and glistening. Grinning, too, like the self-righteous bastard he was. She leaned forward and curled her fist around his tweed suspender strap.

“You were _very_ rude and I need you fuck me right now or I might die,” she hissed, feigning anger. He simply kept smiling, then dug his glasses out of his pocket and put them back on.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” he countered playfully. He allowed her to pull him down until his mouth brushed her ear. “I think,” she gasped as his fingers returned to her cunt, just two and monumentally lacking, “you can come,” he slowly started pumping them in and out, “when I say so.”

“Oh, yeah?” she groaned.

“Yes.” He drove his fingers deeper, moved faster, chuckled as she whimpered, then twisted them up, up, up— “ _Come._ ”

She shrieked his name to the heavens, and came harder than she ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Beyoncé's "Blow".


End file.
